


Maybe next time

by akabane514



Series: haikyuu!! short stories [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, OR IS IT, Onesided, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabane514/pseuds/akabane514
Summary: Maybe in our next life, we would meet againand maybe then,we would fall in love all over againand next time,we would stay together.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: haikyuu!! short stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780603
Kudos: 1





	Maybe next time

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna practice writing LOL it's been too long

Kenma rubbed his eyes and turned to check the time on his phone.

_3.48am_

He sat up, not remembering when's the last time he had a good night sleep without waking up with a throbbing headache.

_Pathetic, i'm so goddamn pathetic._

When someone mentions Kenma, the first thing they would think of would be Kuroo. And they would think of Kenma, when Kuroo's name was brought up. 

Everyone just kind of assumed they would stay together for life. They were basically the textbook perfect couple. Or at least in the eyes of the public. 

He knocked his forehead with the bottom of his palm and stayed in the fetus position, sitting up.

I think, there's many different types of love.

Theres the kind of love that makes you feel tiny little butterflies in your stomach.  
The one that makes you go all nervous and excited at the thought of them.  
The one that makes you feel like you would never want to be even a centimeter away from them.  
The one where you fall in love in between all of the chocolates and love letters exchanged.

Theres also the kind of love that makes you obsessed about them.  
The one that makes you feel like they are basically your whole life.  
The one that makes you look at them through a rosy tinted glass.  
The one where you fall in love between all the kisses and secret smiles exchanged.

But,  
theres the kind of love where you just got too comfortable to change.  
The one that got so integrated into your life that you feel like you cant live without them.  
The one where you are so intertwined that you cant fully function without the other.  
The one where you fall in love all over again with the tranquility and comfort of the other's presence.

Theres also the kind of love where it's just not meant to be  
The one where you have to forget  
or you'll just keep hurting.  
It ended not because something happened,  
but something unhappened. The love.

_One minute it's there, and the other? Gone._

Kenma shooked his head and crashed into his pillo, head first, with his face full of tears.

_Damn, I really loved you, Tetsuro. I really did.  
I hope he makes you happy. Happier, even.  
Maybe in our next life, we would meet again  
and maybe then,  
we would fall in love all over again  
and next time,  
we would stay together._


End file.
